tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 is a villainous diesel with a roof-top hydraulic grabber titled 'Pinchy'. Diesel 10 *'Engine Class': BR Class 42 *'Designer': British Railway's Swindon Works *'Builder': British Railway's Swindon Works *'Build date': 1961 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Gauge': 4' 8½" *'Maximum Speed': 90 mph *'Wheelbase': 48' 3" *'Minimum curve': 4.5 chains *'Wheel Diameter': 3' 3.5" *'Weight': 78 long tons *'Length': 60' 0" *'Width': 8' 10" *'Height': 12' .5" *'Fuel Capacity': 800 imp gal *'Prime mover': Maybach MD650 *'Transmission: Hydraulic *'Power output': Engine: 1000 hp x 2 *'TE': Maximum 52,400lb *'Train heating': Steam *'Train brakes': Vacuum Biography Diesel 10 is a large, powerful Warship diesel. On his roof is a hydraulic crane arm with a metal claw attached - a claw he refers to as "Pinchy". He is painted rusty-olive/yellow ochre with yellow warning stripes along his body and covered in oil stains. He had been to Sodor a long time ago, creating problems for the steam engines. Diesel chased down Lady - the engine who kept Sodor alive - and made her crash. In the years that followed, Lady's caretaker Burnett Stone took her into hiding, trying desperately, but failing to repain her. Diesel returned years later in 1980, intending to destroy Lady for good. He brought with him two lapdogs: Splatter and Dodge, who were present when the boss was scheming. Diesel had very little success with his plans - Mr. Conductor caused Diesel's arm to throw him safely onto bags of flour, and during a speech on "how to stop being stupid," he caused a coal chute to empty its contents on top of him. By using Henry's Welsh coal from Sodor, Burnett Stone was able to bring Lady back to life. Diesel was determined to attack her, but lost the aid of Splatter and Dodge, who had both grown weary of him. Burnett, Lady, and Thomas found themselves being chased by Diesel 10 over an unsafe viaduct. The center of the viaduct collapsed, and while Thomas and Lady were able to cross the remaining track safely, Diesel was too large, and fell onto Bulstrode in the canal below. (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) In 2005, Diesel 10 was confined to the scrapyards to keep him out of trouble, using his claw to load rusted metal into trucks. The sight of him caused Thomas and Percy to shudder, so they waited to finish their jobs at the scrap yard until Diesel was out of site. Construction of the new Sodor Airport was almost complete when a tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the tracks. With Harvey too far away to clear the line, Thomas took a chance and decided to ask Diesel 10. Convincing Diesel that helping the other engines would prove how useful he was, Thomas returned with help to clear the line. The other engines noted that if Thomas and Diesel 10 could get along, any diesels and steam engines could cooperate. (Calling All Engines) Diesel 10 and a number of other diesels waited in the quarry yard to hear if Thomas had been found in the days leading to the reopening of Great Waterton. (The Great Discovery) Behind the Scenes In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was originally played by Australian actor Keith Scott, and the character was intended only as villain supplementary to Doug Lennox's character, P.T. Boomer. Boomer was cut due to early audience reactions, and Diesel 10's role was rewritten as the primary villain. In the process, Keith Scott was replaced by Canadian improvisational comedian Neil Crone. Crone, with fellow improv comedian Kevin Frank, had been auditioning for the film to play troublesome trucks. Crone was given the part of Diesel 10 when he was heard performing a gruff voice during auditions. In the final movie, Crone and Frank improvised much of their dialogue - including the name "Pinchy" for Diesel's claw.name=MRR>http://www.sodor-island.net/themagicrailroadminisite/mrrevealed.html Diesel 10 appears as main antagonist. Persona When we first meet him, Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying monster, who has a reputation on Sodor for being "10 out of 10 for Devious Deeds, and Brutal Strength". He absolutely despises steam engines, and will call them taunting names like "puffball". He is Sodor's strongest and largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfuntioning claw, Pinchy (Diesel 10 gives it the name only in Magic Railroad). He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture, such as his face in the movie. All of the engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his agressiveness, he will help on occasion, but only when it suits his personal interest. He can have a caring side, but he rarely shows it. Diesel 10 is also now described as a very hard worker and he was proud of being really useful, when he helped with the airport. Type Diesel 10 is based on BR Class 42 "Warship," built around 1961. Class 42 diesels were a rather powerful design, with a tractive effort of 52400 pounds. Diesel 10 is never seen doing any work that involves pulling or shunting. Merchandising * ERTL model (Basically the model of D199 with "Pinchy" added) * LC Wooden * Take-Along * TOMY/Trackmaster * Bandai Tecs model Category:North Western Railway Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:American Engines Category:Main Line